Long may they reign
by RyukyuGirl
Summary: We all know the story of King Francis II of France and Mary, Queen of Scots. It is a very tragic tale, however what if there is a way to change the course of history and write a new path. Nostradamus has a vision of a woman from the far off future, who becomes the savior of France. Wait, time travel? I must be dreaming.
1. Vision

I absolutely love the show Reign and the history that it is based on. I hope you guys will like my story and rate and review.

*English*

 _*French*_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nostradamus POV

Catherine was pacing back and forth in my chambers. I sigh while looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

" _I speak the truth, Catherine. This woman will come, she will not hurt Francis; I promise you that."_ I explain to her for what seems like the hundredth time. " _You must let him go with her and he will come back new and whole."_

" _What of Mary? Is she the one who supposedly saves him or will she be his undoing?"_ Catherine asks

Catherine huffs and leaves before I can answer her. I sigh again; I seem to be doing that a lot lately. There really isn't anything left but to go to bed as I walk to blow out the many candles around the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marie Nadine POV

It is March 24th, 2015 and I am having one of the strangest dreams I have ever had. I am at a banquet and watching my ancestors laugh and dance. A tall man walks up to me and bows. How can he see me if this is a dream of the past?

" _I am Nostradamus and I am a seer. I know that you are from the future and that you are destined to come to this time to help the Dauphin. You think this is a dream but it is a vision. You need to go to the Palais de Justice at midnight on April 24_ _th_ _, as soon as you walk through the doors it will surely transport you to this date. I don't know how but you must trust in my words."_ Nostradamus explains

I shot up in bed and looked around. I was still in my rooms in the palace. I sigh as I lay back down; I have been doing that a lot lately. I soon fall back asleep and thankfully it's a dreamless sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope you guys liked it and remember to rate and review. I'll try to update quickly but one never knows when writer's block will hit. See you guys next time in Chapter two! ^_^


	2. Savior's Arrival

Welcome back for chapter two. I hope you enjoy and remember to rate and review!

April 24th, 1558

Marie Stuart POV

I cannot believe I am getting married today. Many obstacles have been overcome but I am still wary about the future and prophesy. I know that Francis' fate has changed due to Clarissa's death but something is nagging at the back of my mind….enough, I will enjoy this day with Francis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

April 24th, 2015….3:00 a.m.

Marie Nadine Valois POV

I was dreaming normally of when I was a little girl going horseback riding and now this so called vision again. Am I really destined to help the Dauphin Francis II?

" _I hope you are ready for this task. I know that when the time comes you will know what to do and if there is anything you are unsure of I will be there to guide you to what I have seen."_ Nostradamus assures

" _Are you sure that I am destined to do this? Can I at least know what you supposedly saw so I know what I have to do? I am not 100% sold on all of this._ " I say

" _In my vision you come to the wedding feast and you take the Dauphin and Queen Marie somewhere. It looks like a room where a healer would do his work. The Dauphin is in failing health and the healer makes him whole. I have had a previous vision of the Dauphin's untimely death but his fate was changed by your appearance."_ Nostradamus explains

I think this over; maybe he means a hospital? I have always been told how vivacious and spirited my line was and never did I hear of Francis II dying before his time. Could it be that I went back and stopped it before and that is how I was born and this is the time that I do? I am so confused. If that is true then I must go. Nostradamus is so kind, waiting patiently for me to mull this over and decide what I will do.

" _You said midnight tonight right?"_ I ask

" _Yes, your majesty. There is a small window of time between midnight and a quarter after;_ _you must make sure you are inside by then."_ Nostradamus answers

The vision fades after that and it seems like the dream is back to what it was before all this craziness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

April 24th, 2015…7:00 p.m.

Dinner had just been served and I am getting nervous. What should I say to my ancestors? Will they like me? My husband seems to notice that I am troubled, I haven't touched anything on my plate and he is giving me a worried look.

" _Marie, are you well? You aren't eating, would it be better to eat in your rooms?"_ Alexander inquires

" _I am fine, Alex. I was just thinking about today._ " I smile and begin to eat

Will I be ok in their time? I should just eat and calm down. Dinner is over before I know it and I am now walking down the corridor towards the library with Alex beside me. This is our evening ritual. We both look at documents that parliament is discussing and working through, and then we read whatever we like for about an hour, and then retire to bed. Should I tell him about these visions I've been having? About the possibility of me going to the past? No, he will just think I'm insane. I look over at him riffling through documents, I should trust him with this…he will worry about me if I suddenly run out of the palace. What excuse would I have to be out at midnight?

" _Alex? I was wondering if I could go to the Palais de Justice tonight. I think I might have lost my coin purse there and I want to see if I can get it back."_ I mutter

" _Hmm…can't you go in the morning? It is late and it could be dangerous._ " He answers

I sigh and look at the clock on the wall; it is only 9:45. I know I can persuade him by having guards come.

" _Alex, what If I brought my guards? I don't think it is very safe having my coin purse being out in the open."_ I persuade

" _You are really determined to do this tonight aren't you? Take Elizabeth, Monique, and two guards and I will be satisfied."_ He chuckles

Sigh, now I am going to have to ditch two of my ladies as well as two guards. I try to think how I will do this and I excuse myself to go get ready as he opens his book to read. I give him a kiss and run out the library doors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

April 24th, 2015…11:00 p.m.

We are driving through the streets of Paris, heading towards the Palais de Justice. Elizabeth and Monique are laughing about something that Claude did earlier today. I smile and giggle along to show I am paying attention but my focus is more on what will happen. We talk about where my coin purse can possibly be and we all hope that it is still there. I feel guilty for deceiving them but what was I going to say "I'm really going there to travel back to the past"? That would have gone over well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

April 24th, 1558…11:00 p.m.

Nostradamus POV

I sincerely hope she heeds my words. If she is even a minute late, Francis' fate will be sealed. I look at the clock, seeing that it's only 11. I sigh as I look at Marie and Francis dancing and smiling. Catherine seems to have heard me sigh as she gives me a weird look.

" _The woman will come tonight around midnight. We must make a cover story for her so that she will blend in at court"_ I explain

" _I see; do you know where she will appear?"_ Catherine muses

" _Yes, she will appear through the front doors soon."_ I answer

Catherine nods and looks at the clock reading 11:45. We make our way towards the front doors where this woman will appear.

" _We can say she is the daughter of a lesser French noble, not well known. This should make sense to those who do not recognize her."_ Catherine admonishes

" _Very well, what should I tell Marie and Francis?"_ I mutter

" _Tell them about your vision in private. I do not know if they will believe it but it is worth a try won't you say?"_ Catherine says

It is a minute after midnight when Marie Nadine walks through the doors of the Palais de Justice. A minute after midnight and the Queen of France disappears into a time she knows nothing about and has only heard about in stories.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well I hope you liked it and join me for chapter three as we see how Marie Nadine navigates a 16th century French court and tries to help Francis. I'll put other POV in there then just Marie Nadine's and Nostradamus' I promise. Until next time in chapter three, Au revoir ^_^


End file.
